Time Can Change You
by KMcKennaBrown
Summary: This is the Vampire Diaries that we all love, but hopefully changed for the better with the addition of two new characters (you'll have to read to find out who). This is the first part of what I am anticipating to be a much larger series, as each chapter will be an episode, and each season will be a new story, eventually also including the Originals and Legacies. Happy Reading!


Woods

A car is driving through the woods with two people inside.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way," the man complains.

"He wasn't that bad," the woman defends.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

"So why did you come?" she questions.

"Because I love you," he explains

"Nicely done," she compliments with a smile. She turns to look out the window. "What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second," he reassured her.

"Watch out!" she yells suddenly.

There is a loud thunk as they run over a man. The car comes to a stop.

"Are you okay?" he asks her?

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" She starts to panic.

"Call for help," he says, trying to remain calm. She pulls out her phone and dials the number as he exits the car to check on the man.

"Come on, come on!" she pleads, willing for someone to pick up.

"Please be alive! Oh, my god." As he examines the body he starts to panic, thinking that he has now killed someone. Suddenly the man wakes up and bites him in the neck. The woman starts to get out of the car.

"There's no signal! Darren! Darren?" She is now panicked and looking for the man. She begins to run and is dragged up into the sky.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

A man, Stefan Salvatore, is sitting on the roof.

"I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her," he says, before jumping off.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

A girl, Elena Gilbert, is sitting on her bed and writing in her diary.

 _Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

Downstairs in the kitchen, the family is coming together and preparing for the school day.

"Toast. I can make toast," a woman says, looking around her but feeling completely lost.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena explains, trying to calm down her aunt.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy, Elena's little brother asks.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asks.

"I'm good," Elena tells her.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Aunt Jenna asks, still feeling like she is forgetting something.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Jayde, Elena's younger sister and Jeremy's twin asks, handing Jenna her bag.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" She starts rushing around in a panic, but stops looking at her three young wards.

"Then go. We'll be fine," Elena assures her aunt, helping her outside with her things.

"You okay?" Jayde tries asking her twin, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't start," he spits at her, shrugging her hand away as he also leaves the house. Jayde sighs and begins to clean up the kitchen. On the TV there is a missing persons report for the two people who had been driving in the woods.

* * *

Bonnie's Car

Elena and her friend Bonnie Bennett are driving to school in Bonnie's car. Jayde is in the backseat with her earbuds in, worrying about Jeremy who has walked to school on his own.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car," Bonnie says, interrupting Elena's day dreaming.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." Elena trails off, hoping for some help.

"That I'm psychic now," Bonnie replies giving her the simple version.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me," Elena challenges.

"I see..."

Suddenly a black crow hits the car.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asks, frightened.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Even as she says this, Elena glances into the rear view mirror to check on her little sister, afraid to lose anyone else in her life. She smiles when she sees her drawing, not knowing the young girls is carrying so much on her shoulders and is also hiding her pain from the world.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy," Bonnie declares, pulling Elena's focus back to the front seat with her friend.

A crow is sitting on the stop sign as they pull away...

* * *

Mystic Falls High School

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie asks Elena.

"No, that's over."

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie says, still looking around the hall. Elena tries to wave at Matt Donovan but he ignores her.

"He hates me," she says, looking down sadly.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" As Bonnie says this, their friend Caroline Forbes walks over.

"Elena. Oh, my god," Caroline says, pulling her into a hug. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." She pulls back and turns to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you," Elena tells her, trying to give her a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better. Jeremy and Jayde are as well."

"Oh, you poor things." Caroline hugs her again.

"Okay, Caroline."

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline asks as she starts to walk away. She doesn't even wait for a reply before she is long gone and down the hallway.

"No comment," Elena tells Bonnie, turning toward her.

"I'm not going to say anything."

* * *

Outside of the school Jeremy is standing with Vicki Donovan, Matt's younger sister.

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window," Jeremy warns her. Vicki takes the pill.

"Jeremy what are you doing out here?" Jayde says, walking up to the pair.

"Hey," Jeremy says.

"Hey, some stripper called and she wants her clothes back," Jayde says, glaring at Vicki.

"Oh my, how original. A stripper," Vicki laughs.

"Hey, Vick, be nice. That's my sister," Jeremy warns her.

"I know who she is, doesn't mean I have to like her." Jayde storms off and enters the school. As she walks away, Jeremy and Vicki kiss.

* * *

Back inside, Bonnie and Elena are standing outside the school office.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie questions.

"All I see is back."

"It's a hot back."

Inside the office Stefan is talking to the secretary.

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts," she tells him.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there," Stefan insists, compelling her.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Outisde the office, Bonnie and Elena are still talking about him.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asks her.

"Pretty much."

Then Elena hears someone say: "Jeremy, good batch, man." She rolls her eyes frustrated and turns to Bonnie.

"I'll be right back." She walks down the hall and to the boy's bathroom.

"Please be hot," Bonnie says, totally oblivious to her best friend.

Elena enters the bathroom, not caring that anyone else is inside.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" a boy tries to tell her.

Elena grabs Jeremy's face and starts looking into his eyes, looking for signs of drug use.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned," she reprimands him.

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?" she questions, trying to pat him down.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right? You and Jayde."

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool," she mocks him.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, because Jayde needed my help but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? And if I ever see you give any to Jayde you are dead. Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person. Don't you see how Jayde is hurting? How could you shut her out like this?"

"I don't need this." With that Jeremy leaves, while Elena is left running her hands through her hair, wondering how it came to this.

Elena follows him out and runs into Stefan right outside the door.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" he asks her, looking quite confused.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." She tries to get past him and the shuffle around each other. "Thank you," she says, leaving him there confused.

In history class, Elena sees Stefan once more, but tries to focus on whatever Mr. Tanner is saying.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..."

Elena and Stefan exchange glances.

Bonnie sends a text to Elena: HAWT-E. STARING U.

Elena looks at Stefan once more and then returns to looking at the front of the room.

* * *

Cemetery

Elena walks into the cemetery and sits down beside her parents grave stone, writing in her diary.

 _Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer._

Suddenly a crow appears and sits on the grave stone.

"Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" The bird flies off. "That's what I thought."

The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetery. A man seems to be standing behind a tomb. Elena stands and tries to run.

"Ahh!" Elena trips and falls. She gets up and sees Stefan.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Were you following me?"

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall," he tries to explain, stuttering.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," she says, not believing him.

"I'm visiting. I have family here."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?...I'm Elena." She tries to recover from her obvious rudeness and extends her hand to him, which he shakes.

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have History together."

"And English and French," he tells her.

"Right..." Elena looks down at her shoes, trying not to act like some bumbling idiot. Stefan pulls a leaf out of her hair.

"Thanks...Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" He rubs it absentmindedly.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." She tries to chuckle and play it off as a joke, but Stefan gets a serious look on his face.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." She pulls her pant leg up and sees a cut that is gushing blood. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

Stefan turns away, trying to hide his changing face.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks him as his eyes start to change.

"You should go. Take care of that."

"Really, it's nothing," she says looking down at the wound once more. She looks up to speak to him again, but Stefan has disappeared.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan is sitting in his bed, writing in his journal.

 _I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her._

* * *

Mystic Grill

"Hey, Vick," Jeremy says, smiling at her.

"Working." She walks off and goes to Matt and Tyler Lockwood's table.

"Thanks, Vick," Matt tells his sister.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asks, trying to flirt with Tyler.

"I'd love one," he says, trying to be nice. Vicki leaves the table and Tyler starts digging into his food.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister. She wants me to, but that's just wrong man. It'd be like you getting with Kayleigh."

"Thanks man, and yeah. Could you imagine me with your little sister?" Both boys start laughing at the thought.

Jeremy catches Vicki by the arm so he can talk to her.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then at school today but now you can't be bothered?"

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered."

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"What things between you and Tyler? Vick, he wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole because you're Matt's little sister. When are you going to realize he just isn't into you and quit fighting what is so obviously between us?"

"Oh grow up, Jeremy. I need a man, not some little boy." With that she walks off leaving him to stand there furious.

Caroline and Bonnie walk in, talking away, not noticing what just happened.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Bonnie looks at her in disbelief.

"You got all of that in one day?"

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." The girls laugh as they sit down at a table.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill," Elena calls to her aunt.

"Okay, have fun." There is a pause and then Jenna remembers that she should probably say more. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night. And take Jayde with you, she seems a little down."

"Well done, Aunt Jenna. And Jayde is waiting for me outside." Elena opens the door and is surprised to see Stefan there talking to her little sister.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I was going to knock, but your little sister was out here and we got caught up talking. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." Jayde is standing behind Stefan now and is giving Elena a thumbs up and winking at her.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" he asks, seeming more concerned than he did in the cemetery.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. He probably asked the first person I saw," Jayde joked.

"Something like that," Stefan agrees, chuckling. "Um, I thought you might want this back." He holds Elena's diary out towards her.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it," he reassures her.

"Why not? I would have," Jayde butts in. Elena gives her a murderous glare and the younger girl leaves the porch and goes to stand in the driveway.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine, and so I thought it only right to treat yours the same way."

"You keep a journal?" Elena looks at him surprised.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." Stefan subtly tries to enter after she says this, but can't make his way inside.

"I'm fine. Besides, weren't you going somewhere? With Jayde?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come with us?"

* * *

Mystic Grill

Bonnie and Caroline are sitting with Matt and Tyler.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asks Bonnie.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face and be there for the twins, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Give it more time, Matt."

Just then, Elena walks in with Stefan, Jayde following behind them and breaking away to go to the pool tables.

"More time, huh?" Matt makes his way over to the pair, extending his hand to Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan."

There is an awkward look between Elena and Matt before the three go to sit down with the others.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asks Stefan, almost interrogating him.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie questions.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena inquires.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline says, a happy little smirk on her face.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explains.

"Are you going?" Stefan asks Elena.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answers for her.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Back at the boarding house, Zach Salvatore is pushing Stefan for answers.

"You promised," Zach says, shoving the newspaper article into Stefan's hands.

"This was an animal attack."

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do."

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach asks, wanting answers.

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong then?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." With that, Zach walks off leaving Stefan with his thoughts. He goes to his room and opens the door. Pulling out his journal, there is what seems to be a very old picture of Elena. However, there is writing underneath that says _Katherine 1864._

* * *

Mystic Falls High School

In history class the next day Mr. Tanner is discussing the battle that took place there in Mystic Falls.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," he says, acting like a complete jerk.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians," Stefan speaks up, trying to take the spotlight off of Elena. Mr. Tanner turns to him with a look of shock on his face.

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner looks proud of himself and turns back to the front of the room. Stefan sits up in his seat though and interrupt the arrogant teacher once more.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." With this the whole class begins to chuckle and Stefan just smirks as Mr. Tanner glares at him.

* * *

Woods

Stefan arrives at the party and begins looking for Elena, trying to listen for her.

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie presses her.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty," she admits.

"He has that romance novel stare."

Caroline walks up to Stefan before he can go over to her.

"Hey! You made it!" she says, looking at him with a wide smile.

"I did."

"Well, let's get you a drink."

"Well, I'm-"

"Oh, come on." Caroline leads him away to the drinks but he can still hear Bonnie and Elena talking.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena gives Bonnie a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand, spacing out for awhile before coming back to her senses, abruptly pulling her hand back. "What?"Elena asks her.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie leaves Elena there alone and goes off, trying to clear her head from what she thinks is too much to drink.

"Okay? Bonnie!" Elena calls after her. She turns to look for either of her younger siblings and sees Stefan behind her.

"Hi," he greets her, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hi."

"I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something?"

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...You know what? Never mind. You're...here."

"I'm here," he tells her with a smile.

* * *

Elena and Stefan are walking on a bridge near the party.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town," she tells him.

"Am I?"

"Mmm hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's...it's not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena."

* * *

In the woods near the party Vicki is trying to corner Tyler.

"You know you want to, baby. Come on, I won't tell Matt. He doesn't have to know." She is trying to seem seductive, but she is drunk and just stumbles around.

"Vicki, you're a very nice girl, but I've told you no. You're my best friend's little sister. I am not going to have sex with you." Tyler pushes her away and she falls back into a tree.

Jeremy appears as she falls and thinks that Tyler is trying to attack her.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Don't worry, Little Gilbert. She's all yours. I was just getting her off of me." With that Tyler walks away from them leaving them in the woods.

"Thanks, Jeremy, now he really won't sleep with me," Vicki spits at him, drunkenly trying to move away from him.

"He wasn't going to before. Why can't you just accept that?"

"He's just playing hard to get."

"Or maybe you are just playing too easy. Have you ever thought that maybe you should try being with someone who actually wants you?"

"Oh like you? You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know."

* * *

Back at the bridge, Elena and Stefan are still talking.

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world," Elena agrees.

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us."

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

"And?" Stefan prompts.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um...it wasn't..."

"Passionate?"

"No. No, it wasn't passionate..."

Stefan's eyes begin to change and Elena notices them.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-"

"Oh, um...Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." With that he goes away quickly trying to get it under control, leaving Elena on the bridge to question what is going on.

* * *

Back in the woods, Vicki has managed to lose Jeremy, but is now lost. There is the snap of a twig behind her and she turns suddenly, almost falling over in her inebriated state.

"Jeremy? Is that you?...Jeremy?"

The fog descends around her and a man is suddenly standing behind her. All that can be heard are her muffled cries as she is attacked.

* * *

Back at the main party, Matt sees Elena scanning the crowd and decides to finally talk to her.

"Looking for someone?"

"Hey," Elena says, giving him a small sad smile.

"When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me."

"Matt, you don't understand. It's-"

"That's okay, Elena. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that."

"Matt..." she calls after him, but he is already gone.

Caroline finds Stefan and smiles at him not hiding her blatant flirting.

"Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you...if you want."

"I think you've had too much to drink."

"Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry."

Stefan leaves Caroline standing there frowning, heading towards Elena who has now spotted him as well.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know," she teases him.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?"

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one? It looks like someone is really chewing him out."

"That would be his twin, Jayde. Excuse me."

"Need some help?" he offers.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jayde!" she calls out, heading towards the duo.

* * *

In the woods, just away from the party, Jeremy and Jayde are getting into a very heated argument.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Jayde asks him.

"I don't want to hear it! Especially not from you."

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Jayde shoves his chest and he stumbles backwards, tripping over something on the ground. He looks and sees Vicki's body that has been bitten. Just then Elena finds the two.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy panics.

"Oh, my god!" Jayde exclaims.

"No!" Elena yells.

* * *

Back at the party, Elena is calling for help as she tries to help the twins carry the body out of the woods.

"Somebody help!"

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt calls, coming forward when he sees his sister,

"What happened to her?"Tyler asks.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt screams. Tyler tries pushing people out of the way.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," Jayde explains. Kayleigh Lockwood, Tyler's little sister, is standing nearby and pulls off her hoodie, handing it to Jayde.

"Put this on her neck, it should help," she says.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Matt pleads.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan storms into the house startling Zach.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me."

Stefan continues on to his room and a crow appears.

"Damon," he sighs. A man is standing on the balcony.

"Hello, brother," the man, Damon Salvatore, greets.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks, becoming angrier.

"I miss my little brother," Damon answers trying to seem innocent.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you," Damon chuckles.

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena."

* * *

Woods

Matt and Vicki are taken away in the ambulance, everyone else huddled around worried for the young girl.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news," Bonnie tells Elena.

"I gotta take Jeremy and Jayde home."

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?"

"That it's just the beginning..."

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon goads his brother.

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon starts to hit Stefan.

"Stop it," Stefan growls, shoving his brother.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" As Damon continues to taunt his younger brother, Stefan's face begins to transform. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement below, Damon isn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena," pleads, knowing he can't stop his brother.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

And as quickly as he came, Damon Salvatore disappears into the night.

* * *

Woods

Jeremy is sitting in the woods drinking a beer when Jayde walks up to him.

"You okay? Elena called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen Elena in the cemetery writing in her diary. Is that-is that supposed to be her moving on? And what about you Jay? I know you've been sleeping in one of Dad's shirts."

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this..."

* * *

Mystic Grill

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

"No." Caroline is holding her head, looking down at the table where they are sitting.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie takes another drink of the water in front of her and pushes the second glass to Caroline.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline pouts, playing with her straw.

"I'm not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

Hospital

Matt is sitting with Vicki, holding her hand. Her eyes flutter as she starts to wake up.

"Vicki...Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Matt-"

"Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire."

* * *

Mystic Grill

Caroline is sitting alone at the table. Damon looks at her and smiles. She looks over her shoulder to see if anyone else is there, before turning and smiling back at him. He gets up from his chair and walks towards her, sitting down beside her, an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Gilbert Residence

Elena is sitting in her bedroom and sees Stefan outside her window.

"I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok," Stefan tells her.

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok."

"What do you tell them?" he asks.

"That I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" she asks him.

"Yes."

And with that, Stefan enters Elena's house, the Gilbert girl not knowing exactly who she had invited inside.

* * *

A/N: Wow guys. Before this note this chapter was at 6,334 words. Crazy right? This is the final story that I will be posting at this time, the last of the seven that I am going to be completing from my old accounts and collaborations. Originally this was a collaboration with a friend and we went about it by adding in characters into the story that we wanted to just fit in. However, I have decided to take this a different direction in hopes of changing the story for the better while also having the new characters make sense. This brings us to Jayde Gilbert, Jeremy's new twin sister, and Kayleigh Lockwood, the younger sister of Tyler. While they may not have seemed very important in this chapter, they will have a much larger role to play in this story over all. Also, because each chapter of this will be an episode of the show, each season will be a new story, and this will be a much longer series that will eventually include the Originals.

As of posting this story there will be a poll on my profile as to which of the stories on my account are your favorites and I would greatly appreciate it if you would go vote and let me know.

Also, please review and tell me what you think would be a good title for this. For now I am using the original title, but I don't like it very much and really want to change it.

Happy Reading!

Kelsea

UPDATE

February 25, 2019: I've attempted to put this chapter in Grammarly and fix the tiny mistakes that I missed the first time, but for some reason the chapter decided to show all of the formatting stuff when I did, so sorry for all of the emails, but it's just me fixing this chapter... Frustration is real. I will get back to these stories, and I will fix these mistakes. Just not today. Look to see the chapters I have posted now reposted after a Grammarly check and new story chapters up next week as I will be on my school's Spring Break!


End file.
